Multiplayer in GTA IV
Multiplayer is a new feature in Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA IV's multiplayer features: *A total of 15 game modes divided into three main categories (Player Match, Ranked and Party Mode), each with unique objectives and gameplay types. *Support for up to 16 players on console, and 32 on PC, depending on game mode (some modes allow fewer players). *Configuration of each mode can be adjusted by the host. Vehicles types, volume of traffic, number of pedestrians, police presence, weapons, auto-aim and weather can all be controlled. *Characters are customizable — the player can adjust their avatar's hair (apart from facial hair), sex, race, clothing (apart from shoes) etc. Additional options can be unlocked by increasing one's rank in Ranked multiplayer matches. *Game populations are fluid. Upon choosing a game mode, the player will either be thrown into an already-made game or will start their own. *Killing an opponent will earn the player $100, and a dead player will usually drop approximately $15. Killing oneself will cost the player $100. Killing police officers will not earn the player money, (except in Hangman's NOOSE, see below), however it may be useful for collecting their weapons and ammunition. *Ranked matches, like everything else in multiplayer GTA, require money to get ahead. The amount needed to gain a rank increases exponentially. Starting Multiplayer ACCESSING MULTIPLAYER To enter multiplayer, do the following: #Bring up your Cell Phone. #Access the menu. #Scroll down to Multiplayer. #Enter the Multiplayer submenu, at which point one can access multiplayer matches, customize one's character or view a multiplayer tutorial. This tutorial will provide all of the information needed to jump into multiplayer games. Using the game's cell phone controls before the mission It's Your Call (wherein Niko gains his phone from Roman Bellic) will still bring up a cell phone, however the phone will only show the Multiplayer option in the menu. For Multiplayer Tips, see GTA IV Tips. NOTE: Since The Lost & The Damned patch, a new menu/setting been put into the multiplayer menu on the cell phone. It is titled "Preferences," found between "Player Model" and "Tutorial." Within, there are 3 options: "Auto-Aim," "Police," and "Friendly Fire." These options have 3 possible settings: "Allow," "Do Not Allow," and "Don't Care." If a player has not changed these yet, they should be set to either "Do Not Allow" or "Don't Care" by default. These settings will determine whether games that player joins will have auto-aim, a police presence, or friendly fire, respectively. For instance, if a player have Auto-Aim set to "Do Not Allow", Police set to "Allow," and Friendly Fire set to "Do Not Allow," that player will only join games with Auto-Aim disabled, police present in the map, and no damage inflicted by friendly forces. If a player have all options set to "Don't Care," that player will join any game, regardless of what options are enabled or disabled. Game Types Player Match Player Match puts the player up against other GTA gamers in every possible multiplayer mode. Scores in these matches are not carried over into other matches, and are irrelevant once the time is up. You also cannot earn money or achievements in this mode; it is a casual mode, well-suited to socialising and to getting a feel for the different modes before jumping into Ranked matches. Ranked Match Ranked Matches — either on PSN or Xbox Live — give the player a rank which will gradually increase (to a maximum rank of 10) as they advance and earn money. Advancing in rank unlocks additional clothing for one's multiplayer character. Below is a chart showing the amount of money needed to get to each rank. Ranked money from regular GTA IV will carry on to TLAD and BOGT. **Ranking System *0=0 *1=1,000 *2=10,000 *3=50,000 *4=100,000 *5=250,000 *6=500,000 *7=750,000 *8=1,000,000 *9=2,500,000 *10=5,000,000 Party Mode An invite-only variant of Free Mode. Party Mode throws everyone on the same team and sets everyone to respawn in the exact same location (complete with every single weapon, as well as vehicles, First Aid kits and body armor). There are no police in Party Mode. As the name would suggest, Party Mode is simply for fun, and does not gain the player game money or achievements. Free Mode This mode is similar to the single-player game, except played with friends. Like the Party Mode, it is a complete free-for-all, with no rules, objectives or score. Police will be present, and will not arrest offending players, but attempt to kill them. Screen messages reading "<> Died" will appear whether players are killed by other players, or by police. Like Party Mode, Free Mode does not gain the player game money or achievements. Modes Competitive Modes Team Modes Cooperative Missions Race Modes The Lost and Damned Exclusives :''Main article: Multiplayer in The Lost and Damned External link GTA4.net - Multiplayer: Gametypes, Modes, Online de:Multiplayer (IV) es:Multijugador en GTA IV Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV